Kaze
Biography= ~Right and Wrong are just words, your actions is what gives those words meaning~ A torn family: Kaze was born within the Kongo wilds after the calamity of mutations happened her brother name was Elkor the leader of all reptiles in the far distant future. During the time they were still hatchlings strangers kept coming and going in the forest itself they walked on two legs and looked nothing like the abominations around them but acted just as monstrous smiting anything that dared step up her brother being one of the few who weren’t killed. Kaze herself was too young to really understand what exactly what was happening the only thing she really knew was that her brother was getting hurt so that alone prompted her to attempt to protect him. Just as one of the humans attempted to blow Elkor away with a fireball Kaze stepped in the way, having no real strength of her own it looked like she was just killing herself but something happened when the ball of fire struck her it was absorbed by her body lighting up the spikes along her back and tail allowing her to shoot it right back. This was a very intriguing thing as she was believed to be the first creature in this mutated abomination of a forest that could use something anything that resembled magic; it was predicted that one day these creatures would get the ability to do so but not this early in its staged. Finding her very interesting she was taken from her home right on the spot, little Elkor could do nothing to save his little sister try and me might they just brushed him off with no real effort it was this moment that fueled his hatred for humans and gave him the push he needed to one day become the leader. Subject Zero:With Kaze now in the hands of the Purifiers her life actually began her strange physiology was examined and experimented on day in and day out, in fact, it is because of her that the special of purifiers were enhanced. The entirety of her body is a perfectly functional organic reactor capable of converting one form of energy to another to use it as a weaponized attack in a variety of different ways. Her body was extremely strong and very resistant a natural gift from her species whatever that may be but none of this kept the researchers from seeing how else they could improve her. In her teen years she was admitted as an actual purifier all her natural abilities plus the artificial upgrades made her a force to be reckoned with something truly frightening to face. She hated the researchers because of the pain they put her though, but she knew the purifiers had no actual say in the matter so the animosity was not directed towards them making it easier for her to get along with them being that there was only ten not including herself. She excelled at every aspect having the highest kill count and the highest priority capture rate imprisoning most, if not all the big names she was sent out to obtain. When it was decided by the council that the ascended purifiers were way more trouble than they were worth and it would be best if the floating fortress was abandoned, all knowledge of it was swept under the rug, Kaze caught wind of it and tried to rebel not just for her but for the other ascended however the council by that time told the others a lie about how they were going to stay there to make sure none of the prisoners escaped as well as fabricating a story about Kaze being tainted causing their salvation to be locked away in a cell of her own with special confinements along her mouth, neck, wrists and ankles to sap her of all forms of energy. |-| Personality= Due to past dealings with the Purifiers so has a lot of trust issues and will more often than not have walls built up around her naturally because she feels as though it will stop her from making the same mistake. Other than that she has a strong understanding of right and wrong this is from her countless adventures with the Purifiers, in her mind Kaze views the scientists that took and experimented on her were wrong while the people she worked with after the fact as fellow soldiers had nothing to do with it, this being the reason why she doesn't just hate all humans. Kaze will always do what she feels is right and align her alliance with whom ever furthers her cause. Other than her crusade Kaze is very abrasive, confrontational, and stubborn, it take a lot to make her back down from anyone so much so its not even worth it half of the time, she is compassionate and self sacrificing when the situation calls for it; Kaze will willingly use her body as a shield to protect her fellow warriors or the innocents. |-| Combat Capabilities= Weapon(s) Generally just her fists, tail which is four feet long and sharp teeth that are slightly curved so they sink in smooth and rip the meat right off the bone Armor Her scales are literally harder than iron her skin while less durable than her scales are still quite hard to damage so armor isn't actually needed for her |-| Abilities= Aura Type: Thermal Empowerment : Due to her strange physiology it was soon discovered that unused energy gets circulated throughout her body that sustains her body which explains why she doesn't need to eat or sleep because this takes care of that for her in addition access unused energy can not be stored within her body so the spines along her tail and back radiate red or blue depending on the intensity and small pulses of concentrated energy erupt from her body these pulses are not harmful in the natural sense and it seems to only function as a sort of kinetic shield however it does not block anything it merely takes the force out of a physical or magical attack so that it impacts with less damage. In extreme cases it may look like her spines are indeed on fire this can and will harm anything near it and cause her excruciating pain to the point its a chore to focus on anything else Force of Nature: Just from observing case you can easily tell she's humanoid but whatever other creature when into her dna must share this strange physiology as Kaze herself exhibits not only the completely inability to learn or preform magic she also shows a slightly immunity to magical weapons and magic based attacks while her body completely rejects unfiltered or natural mana it is able to take in processed magic from a mage's attack, if the magic used is thermal in anyway or any of the energies her body uses as a weapon it is processed normally while other magics for example earth magic Kaze's body will receive the full force of that specific attack however the more Earth magic she is exposed too her scales will turn a shade of brown and over the course of the fight her body will begin to reject that specific form of magic as such she will take less and less damage for every Earth based move she is hit with until damage is negated all together. The interesting thing with this development is if Kaze's body begins to adapt to the Earth magic and then she is suddenly hit with Water/Ice/ or Grass magic her body will take double the damage it normally would have Heat Transferal / Redirection: Kaze’s body is one perfectly functional organic reactor that takes energy and converts it into a weaponized product that can be expelled from her mouth, hands, feet or basically any part of her body. The forms of energy that she can convert instantly are thermal energy, electricity, energy, and radiant energy while other forms of energy take time ragging on their complexity, something like atomic energy takes an extremely long time to convert but once its done the product will be just as devastating while chemical energy is broken down and converted much easier, but results may vary. The basic end result of the product is usually her favorite blue flame attack, but she can also turn that into concentrated energy or channel it within her fist to deal a concussive blow. There are many different things she can do with this power, however overuse can and more often than not lead to a complete power loss as well as a sustenance loss leaving her extremely tired and defenseless till she recharges Genetic Alpha: It is unknown what species other than human contributed into creating Kaze but her Physiology seems to slow down ages tremendously to the point of near immortality her body and muscles don't seem to deteriorate at all. Her amazing sense of smell and her ability to communicate with most animals attribute more to her beastial side Kinitic Energy Field: Basically what this ability does is if an explosion or any mass release of thermal energy were to detonate near her and if it is small or medium sized she can use her hands as a containment field to capture that energy and absorb it, this ability will not work on any other form of energy nor will it work if the explosion itself is too big Category:Character Category:Noxx Hollow Burning godzilla by gamerag3-d7nao3z.jpg|Burning Kaze at 50% full